Emma's Christmas
by dancefan93
Summary: Little Emma wants to do one thing this Christmas... get her parents the perfect gift. Her parents just happen to be Shego and Drakken


**Emma's Christmas**

** It was December 20****th**** and five year old Emma knew that Christmas was only five days away. She sat in her room thinking of what to get her parents; she wanted to get them something really special. After realizing that she had no idea what to get them, she enlisted the help of her aunt; Kim Possible. She grabbed her coat and walked down the street, across the park, and through a small forest to Kim and Ron's house. She knocked on the door and Ron answered.**

** "Emma? What are you doing here and where are your parents?" Ron asked shocked to see little Emma standing on his doorstep. Kim came to the door asking who was there. When she saw Emma she asked the same questions.**

** "They're at home, I walked here. I need help." Emma looked at them pleading. Kim picked her up and brought her inside. She was obviously freezing. While Ron was getting Emma some hot chocolate, Kim was asking her every question imaginable. **

** "You know that I'm always glad to see you, but if there's something wrong you need to tell your parents, you can't run away." Kim said as Ron came in with the hot chocolate. Emma took it gently and Ron sat on the other side of her. **

** "I didn't run away, I came here to ask for help. You guys know mommy and daddy better than I do and I need to know what you think they would for Christmas." Kim and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing. **

** "Emma you're right, we do know your parents and the only thing that they would want for Christmas would be the world." Ron said trying to stop laughing. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." **

** "Why were you guys laughing at me Auntie Kim?" Emma asked on the verge of tears.**

** "We weren't laughing at you sweetheart, we were laughing at what happened one year on Christmas. Your parents tried to get the world as a present but it didn't work out." Emma smiled because now she knew exactly what she was going to get her parents for Christmas. Ron came in just then with his jacket on holding Emma's jacket. **

** "That was Shego and boy is she pissed! I'm going to take Emma home before she gets even madder." He has as he helped Emma into her coat. **

** "Don't you dare leave that house, until Shego cools down." Kim said with sternness in her voice.**

** "Wouldn't dream of it KP." He kissed her then walked back to Emma's house with her. Shego and Drakken were happy that their little girl was okay but furious that she left the house with telling them. Drakken suggested a mind control chip but after Shego ignited her hands, he took it back. They thanked Ron and he left. Emma went to her room with a huge smile on her face; she knew exactly what to get her parents.**

**CHAPTER 2**

** Emma got up before her parents. She looked at clock and it said 7:45 am, she knew only one person that was up this early; Mama Lipsky. She got out of bed, got dressed, got ready for the day and called Mama Lipsky. **

** "Hi Mama Lipsky, it's Emma."**

** "Oh, hi baby, how's my favorite granddaughter?"**

** "I'm fine, I was wondering if you could take me to the store today, I have some shopping to do."**

** "Of course sweetie but shouldn't your parents take you?"**

** "They can't because I'm shopping for them." Mama Lipsky laughed at that and told her that she would be there in five minutes. Remembering how mad her parents where last night, she left them a note telling them where she was and that she was fine. When Mama Lipsky arrived, she helped Emma into the car seat that she had for her and went off to the store. Emma knew where to go so she went there. She picked up two things and paid for them. When she got home, her parents still weren't up so she took the note and threw it in the trash can. She then went to her room and wrapped the presents the best she could then hid them where her parents wouldn't find them. She acted normal until** **Christmas. She didn't know how her parents would react to the gifts but she hoped that they would like them. One Christmas Day she woke up extra early and by the time that Drakken woke up, the whole house was covered in snowflakes made out of paper. **

** "Merry Christmas Daddy!" Emma yelled as she ran over to her father. Drakken picked her up and hugged her.**

** "Merry Christmas to you princess. What is all this?" Emma dropped out of her father's grip and looked at him with a huge grin of her face.**

** "It's Christmas silly." Emma said with a giggled. Drakken chuckled as well.**

** "Of course, how silly of me." He said through a laugh. Shego came down in a sight fitting Santa outfit and a short skirt and tube top with a Santa hat on. She came behind Drakken and covered his eyes. **

** "Let me guess, Shego." She uncovered his eyes and he turned to give her a kiss but stopped when he saw her outfit. He stood there staring at her then realized what he was doing on snapped out of it. He almost forgot that they were married and almost said they had to get to work. He stopped himself though. Shego got a little tired of waiting for a reply so she decided to sped things up by asking,**

** "So, Drakken what do you think? I just got it yesterday." **

** "Oh, um, it looks great. I can see that having a child did not ruin your perfect figure. You know the figure that I fell in love with." He said as he snaked his hands around her waist. She laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Drakken didn't disappoint her; he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away, Shego had a huge grin on her face.**

** "I can see that the outfit worked the way it was supposed to." She said still in Drakken's embrace. Drakken laughed at that said,**

** "You bet!"**

**CHAPTER 3**

** A few hours later, the guests started to arrive. Kim and Ron were the first ones followed by Mama Lipsky followed by Team Go. Before, they all sat down, Emma went up to Kim and Ron. **

** "Auntie Kim, Uncle Ron, I got mommy and daddy the perfect present. I got them the world. When they open their gifts they will have what they always wanted." She raced away before Kim or Ron could say anything.**

** "KP you don't think she did I think she did do you?" Ron asked concerned.**

** "Oh, come on Ron. Her own parents couldn't do that and they're adults. But I am curious as to what she means by 'I got them the world'." They thought about this for a while then decided that it just wasn't possible. After a while, they forgot about it all together. Within the next few hours, they were back to normal without worrying about the fate of the world. **

** At five o'clock, they all sat down to exchange gifts. When all the gifts were opened Emma walked into her room and got a bag she used to keep all the presents she bought in. she passed them all out leaving her parents for last. She walked up them, and gave them each a small package. They took off the wrapping paper and it revealed a small box. Kim and Ron started to get a little nervous. They whispered to Emma,**

** "What exactly did you get them?" Shego and Drakken opened the boxes and each of them took out a small snow globe with a globe inside. **

** "I got you guys the world. Aunt Kim and Uncle Ron said that they guys always wanted to world so that's what I got you guys." Emma exclaimed very happily. Shego and Drakken looked each other and laughed almost uncontrollably. Emma got a sad look and ran out of the room. Shego and Drakken immediately stopped looked at the direction of way their daughter ran. **

** "Well, I hope you two are proud of yourselves. You really haven't changed have you Shego?" Hego said leaving the room to check on his niece. When he got to her room, he found the door closed and locked. He knocked on it but got no answer. "Emma, honey, it's Uncle Hego. Can you open the door?"**

** "I don't want to see anyone. Go away!" Emma said through tears. Hego's sighed and it as she said. When he came back into the living room, everyone was looking at him. **

** "She doesn't want to see anyone. She told me to leave her alone." He said as he sat down in a chair. Shego got up to go try. When she got to the door, she knocked on it just as Hego did. **

** "Emma, princess, please open the door."**

** "NO! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE! GO AWAY!" Emma shouted. She looked up when she heard her mother's voice closer and more clearly. She had come in through the air vents. "I said go away mommy." Shego got in the bed and pulled Emma close. **

** "I will as soon as you tell me why you're crying." Shego said she stroked Emma's hair. Emma's crying began to slow down and she started to breathe regularly.**

** "I thought that I found you and daddy the perfect gift. Auntie Kim and Uncle Ron said that you guys always the world as a gift." Shego instantly knew what she talking about she giggled at bit.**

** "Now I understand, princess, they were talking about when daddy and I were evil, we always to tried to take over the world. That's why they said that." Emma looked up at her.**

** "So, does that mean that you guys don't like your gifts?" **

** "Not at all, we love them." Drakken said as he came in. He picked the lock with a hair bin. He sat on the bed on the other side of his daughter. "We love the gifts. We love them even more knowing that you put so much thought into them. Thank you, princess." Drakken said as he hugged her. Emma's facial expression changed to happy when she heard her father say those words. She hugged him back then hugged her mom. She went back into the living room with everyone. For next few hours, everyone stayed then Mama Lipsky and Team Go had to leave. They wished everyone a Merry Christmas and departed. After they left, Drakken turned on the TV and Snowman Hank was on. Drakken, Emma, Ron and Rufus all started hoping and yelling,**

** "Snowman Hank Snowman Hank!" Shego and Kim slapped their foreheads. Instead of giving, they decided to catch up on old times. After talking what seemed like hours, they went back into the living room to find all four of them asleep.**

** "I guess I should get Ron and Rufus home. Great seeing you again Shego, Merry Christmas." Kim said as she hugged her sister. **

** "Merry Christmas Kimmie, see you soon." Shego said as she let go. Kim woke up Ron and Rufus and they left the house. Shego decided to let Drakken and Emma sleep. She looked down at herself still wearing her special outfit and sighed.**

** "I guess this will have to wait until next year." She said to herself. She bent down and gave Emma and Drakken a kiss good night and said Merry Christmas to them to then headed toward her room. She was stopped by Drakken grabbing her arm and lifting her up into his arms. **

** "Did you really think that you could you get away from me that easily?" Shego laughed and kissed him.**

** "I was hoping that I couldn't, but you seemed so peaceful and who am I to wake you up?" Drakken laughed and kissed her and carried her to their room. He locked the door and that's how it stayed for the rest of the night.**

**THE END**


End file.
